totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na sportowo w rytmach bólu!
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 8 Kamera pokazuje Chrisa stojącego przed stadionem. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Zostawiłem uczestników w lesie...jak się później okazało sztucznym. Musieli wrócić na plan, a utrudniał im to Chef w stroju Slendera. Na początku szło im nieźle, chociarz i tak nikt nie wygrał wyzwania, bo zamiast wrócić na plan, zdemaskowali Chefa. Jednak później okazało się że Bridgette nie ma wielu sprzymierzeńców i uczestnicy pozbyli się jej i Izzy, która zrezygnowała bo jej się nudziło. :v ''Dostał piłką od kosza w głowę. 'Chris: '''Ej! '''Chef: '''Ups...przepraszam. >:) '''Chris: '''Grrr... -,- ''Chris poprawił włosy. '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj będzie wyjątkowo boleśnie. Chcecie wiedzieć jak? Oglądajcię Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Przyczepy left|200px Obie drużyny były w dość kiepskich nastrojach, szczególnie Modelki które z 8-emki spadły do 4-ki. Przyczepa Aktorów: Drużyna jak zawsze siedziała w przyczepie. Jo znowu podnosiła handle, Scott rozmyślał, Alejandro leżał a Sierra knuła w kącie. Jo: '96...97...98... '''Scott: '''Widzę że nie masz formy... '''Jo: '''100... ''Postawiła handle. '''Jo: '''No nie zbyt... ''Scott: Nie to żebym się martwił. Znowu nie mam sojusznika i znowu pewnie wylece...'' ''Jo: Rudzielec musi odpaść...'' ''Sierra: Pożałujesz Alejandro! >:('' Przyczepa Modelek: Nieco przygnębieni siedzieli w przyczepie. Thomas i Duncan rozmawiali, Zoey spała a Courtney siedziała w łazience. 'Thomas: '''Słuchaj. Prawdopodobnie za odcinek lub dwa nie będzie drużyn, więc musimy teraz trzymać się razem. '''Duncan: '''Mnie tego nie musisz mówić, ale potrzebujemy kogoś jeszcze. '''Thomas: '''Zakładam że masz na myśli Zoey? ''Duncan kiwnął głową na tak. 'Thomas: '''Niech będzie. ''Z łazienki wyszła Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Od razu lepiej. Ej wy! ''Pokazała palcem na Thomasa i Duncana. '''Courtney: '''Lepiej miejcie się na baczności. ''Courtney: Ci dwa są groźni, no dobra może Duncan nie, ale ten drugi z pewnością tak. Trzeba ich wywalić a droga do finału będzie prosta.'' ''Thomas: Zabawne...'' 'Chris *megafon*: '''Uczestnicy! Zbierzcie się na stadionie, pronto! Stadion left|200px ''Uczestnicy przybyli na stadion. Czekał już na nich Chris i Chef w strojach sędziów. 'Chris: '''Siemka frajerzy, jak się spało? '''Scott: 'Źle. ;u; Chris się uśmiechnął. 'Chris: '''Miałem taką nadzieję. Mam dla was niespodziankę, Dzisiaj drużyny zostaną rozwiązane! ''Zdziwienie wszystkich. ''Thomas: Albo i prędzej...'' 'Chris: '''Od tej pory każdy ciała na własną rękę, to tyle z ogłoszeń. Teraz czas na wasze zadanie. Po naszych strojach możecie się zorientować na jaki temat będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. '''Thomas: '...Sport? 'Chris: '''Brawo... ''Wyciągnął jakąś listę. 'Chris: '''Będziecie brali udział w 4 wyzwaniach według naszego rozstawienia! ''Na wielkim telebimie pokazały się pary: *''Thomas & Sierra'' *''Scott & Courtney'' *''Duncan & Jo'' *''Alejandro & Zoey'' 'Chris: 'Na początek może Thomas i Sierra. Zapraszam za mną! Ring bokserski: ''Thomas i Sierra stali już w swoich narożnikach, a Chris na środku z mikrofonem. 'Chris: '''Zapasy! Osoba która znokautuje przeciwnika na 5 sekund przechodzi dalej! '''Thomas: '''Mam walczyć z tą frajerką? '''Chris: '''Tak, masz. Walkę czas zacząć! ''Chris zeskoczył z ringu. Thomas i Sierra zaczęli się powoli do siebie zbliżać. 'Thomas: '''To będzie proste. '''Sierra: '''Zemsta!!! ''Rozpędziła się w jego kierunki, już miała zadać cios gdy wyleciała w powietrze. '' '''Sierra: '''Aaaaa!!! ''Spadła na drugi koniec ringu. 'Chris: '''A zapomniałem dodać. Na ringu są ukryte miny! :D '''Thomas: '''Aha, fajnie wiedzieć. ''Sierra szybko się podniosła i znowu rzuciła się na Thomasa, jednak znowu wpadła w minę. 'Sierra: '''Aaaaa!!! ''Jednak tym razem spadła obok Thomasa. On postawił na niej nogę. 'Chris: '''1...! '''Thomas: '''Mówiłem że to będzie proste. '''Chris: '''2...! '''Jo: '''Już po niej. '''Chris: '''3...! '''Alejandro: '''Możesz sobie już darować? Wiadomo że nie wstanie. ''Chris westchnął. 'Chris: '''Masz rację. Thomas przechodzi dalej! A teraz zapraszam Scotta i Courtney za mną. Chefie, ty weź Duncana i Jo a razem spotkamy się w ostatecznym starciu Alejandro i Zoey! '''Chef: '''Jasne... Boisko do zbijaka: ''Chris wraz z Scottem i Courtney stawili się na boisku do zbijaka. 'Courtney: '''Mamy grać w zbijaka? '''Chris: '''Tak, ale nie takiego zwykłego. Stażystooo! ''Przyszedł stażysta z jakimś pudłem, położył je na środku, odstawił i szybko uciekł. W pudle coś warczało. 'Scott: '''Yyyy, co to jest? '''Chris: '''Zaraz się dowiesz. Kto pierwszy kogoś zbije, wygra. A więc, walka! <3 ''Zszedł z boiska, a pudełko samo się rozleciało. W środku były małe zmutowane kozicie górskie, zmutowane larwy, rekiny, aligatory itd... 'Courtney: '''Mutanty!? '''Scott: '''Już po tobie Courtney! ''Wziął jakiegoś mutanta i rzucił w Courtney, niestety niecelnie. 'Courtney: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy! ''Wzięła małą kozicę i rzuciła w Scotta, jednak gdy ta miała go ugryść odleciała gdzieś. 'Courtney: '''Ale jak?! ''Scott wziął aligatora i rzucił w Courtney, jednak ta zrobiła unik przewracając się przy tym. 'Scott: '''Już po tobie! ''Wziął jakiegoś rekina, zamachnął się... 'Courtney: '''Scott, pomocy! ''Scott puścił rekina. '''Scott: '''He? '''Courtney: '''Chyba skręciłam nogę! Pomóż mi, proszę. ;( '''Scott: '''Już biegnę! ''Courtney: Frajer.'' Szybko podbieg do Courtney by pomóc jej wstać. Jednak gdy wstała.....wsadziła mu rekina na głowę. 'Scott: '''Ałć! Boli! '''Courtney: '''Frajer! ''Chris wbiegł na boisko. 'Chris: '''I tym oto sposobem Courtney przechodzi dalej! Scott, dałeś ciała. ''Chris i Courtney poszli, zostawiając Scotta, samego. 'Scott: '''Halo? Pomoże mi ktoś? Boisko do piłki nożnej: ''Chef stał na bramce, a przed nim Jo i Duncan. 'Chef: '''Zadanie jest proste. Ten kto strzeli mi więcej bramek przechodzi dalej, macie 5 strzałów. '''Jo: '''Tylko tyle? '''Chef: '''Tak. >:) '''Duncan: '''No to dawaj piłki i jedziemy! ''Stażysta przyniósł małe żółwie. 'Jo: 'Żółwie? 'Chef: '''Tak, strzelacie żółwiami. Ostrzegam, może boleć. ''Jeden z żółwi zacinął zęby. ''Jo: Jesteś chory McLean!'' 'Chef: '''Gryzą. <3 ''Zagwizdał w gwizdek. Jako pierwsza do strzału ustawiła się Jo. 'Jo: '''No to jedziemy. ''Wzięła rozbieg i kopnęła żółwia, jednak ten nawet nie poleciał w światło bramki. 'Chef: 'Żenada, dalej. Duncan wziął rozbieg i kopnął żółwia jednak ten odbił się od słupka, przy okazji zostawiając na nim ugryzienie. 'Chef: 'Żałosne... Jo znowu wzięła rozbieg i znowu nie trafiła w światło bramki. 'Jo: '''Strzelanie żółwiami, genialne... ''Duncan przyszykował się do strzału, wziął rozbieg zamachnął się i....Gooool! Żółw przeleciał Chefowi pod nogami! 'Duncan: '''Tak! '''Chef: '''Masz farta. 1:0 dla Duncana. ''Jo wzięła tym razem większy rozbieg i.....pudło! Poprzeczka! 'Jo: '''Jak to....?!? '''Chef: '''Jesteś żałosna! Jeśli Duncan teraz trafi to odpadasz. '''Jo: '''Grrr.... ''Duncan ustawił żółwia. Odsunął się, wziął rozbieg, przymierzył i..........GOOOOOOOOL! Żółw odbija się od twarzy Chefa i wpada do bramki! 'Duncan: '''Taak! '''Jo: '''Nieee! '''Chef: '''Ała! Idźcie już...! ''Zadowolony Duncan i wściekła Jo poszli, chwilę później Chef również poszedł. Strzelnica: Chris, Chef i reszta zawodników stali już na strzelnicy. Alejandro i Zoey trzymali już w rękach strzały. 'Chris: '''Teraz dowiemy się kto będzie walczył o nietykalność! Alejandro, Zoey. Macie 3 strzały. O zwycięstwie zdecyduje liczba punków! A więc, start! *''Alejandro oddaje strzał. 'Chris: '10 pkt! *''Zoey oddaje strzał. 'Chef: '''15 pkt! *''Alejandro oddaje strzał. 'Chris: '''15 pkt! *''Zoey oddaje strzał. 'Chef: '''10 pkt! *''Alejandro oddaje strzał. 'Chris: '10 pkt! Jeżeli Zoey ustrzeli 15 pkt, wygra! *''Zoey oddaje strzał. '''Chris: '''Niestety, 5 pkt! Alejandro przechodzi dalej! A więc finał to: Thomas, Courtney, Duncan i Alejandro, ciekawie się zapowiada. ''Courtney: Zwycięstwo jest już moje.'' 'Chris: '''Zapraszam wszystkich za mną na finałowe starcie. Las ''Chris, Chef i uczestnicy stanęli przed wejściem do lasu. 'Chris: '''A więc. Każdemu z was wręcze teraz karabin to painball'a, oraz amunicję. ''Chef rozdał Thomasowi, Courtney, Duncanowi i Alejandro karabiny. 'Duncan: '''Paitball? Uhu, ale się boję. '''Chris: '''I powinieneś. ''Stażysta przyniósł amunicję, którą były.....pijawki. 'Wszyscy: '''Fuuu. '''Chris: '''Osoba która zostanie trafiona, odpada i wraca tutaj. Reszta walczy do puki ktoś nie wygra, z resztą wszystko będę widział w telewizorze, więc będę was na bierząco informować. Jakieś pytania? '''Courtney: '''Zwycięstwo wiąże się z nietykalnością, prawda? '''Chris: '''Prawda. W dodatku na eliminacji głos zwycięzcy będzie się liczył razy 2. A teraz jazda! ''Zatrąbił i finaliści wbiegli do lasu. Alejandro: Alejandro szedł i skradał się przez las. '''Alejandro: '''To będzie proste. ''Alejandro: Wygrana teraz pozwoli mi zostać w dalszym etapie, a dodatkowo dostanę głos więcej, czyli spokojnie będę mógł powiedzieć papa Jo.'' Szedł tak cały czas, aż natknął się na niedźwiedzia, 'Alejandro: '''Och dzieńdobry misiu. Masz wyjątkowo piękne oczy. <3 ''Niedźwiedź słodko się uśmiechnął. 'Alejandro: '''Oczy piękniejsze od twoich ma tylko tamta wiewiórka. ''Pokazał na wiewiórkę która również słodko się uśmiechnęła. Niedźwiedź poirytowany tą sytuacją rzucił się na wiewiórkę. 'Alejandro: '''Hehe. Courtney: ''Courtney niezadowolona szła przez las, przydząc się przy okazji pijawkami. 'Courtney: 'Że też nie mogli dać innej amunicji... Weszła na jakąś polanę. 'Courtney: '''No nie, tutaj będę łatwym celem. ''Zaczęła biec przez polanę, gdy nagle zobaczyła biegnącego w jej stronę niedźwiedzia. 'Courtney: '''Pomocy! ''Zaczęła uciekać ile sił w nogach. Thomas & Duncan: Chłopacy szli jakąś ścieżką przed siebie. 'Thomas: '''Trzeba skasować Alejandro. '''Duncan: '''Nie lepiej pierw Courtney? ''Thomas rozejrzał się 'Thomas: '''Założę się że ona nawet nie będzie strzelać. '''Duncan: '''Niby z jakiego powodu? ''Thomas pokazał na karabin. 'Duncan: '''A, fakt. ''Obaj doszli do jakiejś jaskini. 'Thomas: '''Tutaj się ukryjemy i poczekamy aż ktoś przyjdzie. Alejandro: ''Alejandro schował się w jakiś krzakach. 'Alejandro: '''Hmm... ''Rozejrzał się wokół. 'Alejandro: '''Wygląda na to że jest czysto. ''Wyskoczyl z krzaków i pobiegł ścieżką. Courtney: Courtney nadal ucieka przed niedźwiedziem. 'Courtney: '''Dlaczego on ciągle mnie goni! ''Wbiegła do jakiejś jaskini, niedźwiedź niestety również. 'Courtney: '''No za co?!? Thomas & Duncan: ''Chłopacy coś usłyszeli. 'Duncan: '''Słyszałeś? '''Thomas: '''Tak. Szykuj broń. ''Obaj wycelowali w stronę hałasu. 'Duncan: '''Teraz! ''Duncan sam wybiegł w stronę hałasu i zaczął strzelać jak szalony. '???: '''Ała! ''Wszyscy wybiegli z jaskini. Okazało się że Duncan ustrzelił niedźwiedzia i Courtney. 'Thomas: '''No brawo. '''Courtney: '''Idiota! '''Chris *megafon*: '''Zostało 3 graczy! ''Courtney wkurzona poszła w stronę planu. 'Duncan: '''Nareszcie! '''Thomas: '''Wiesz co? ''Pokazał na wściekłego niedźwiedzia. 'Thomas: '''Uciekajmy! ''Thomas i Duncan zaczęli uciekać ile sił w nogach przed niedźwiedziem. Alejandro: Alejandro usłyszał krzyki. 'Alejandro: '''Que? ''Pobiegł w stronę krzyków. Wybiegł na ścieżkę i zobaczył Thomasa i Duncana uciekających przed salonym niedźwiedziem. 'Alejandro: '''Aaaa!!! ''Zaczął strzelać w niedźwiedzia. 'Alejandro: '''No padaj! ''W końcu niedźwiedź padł. 'Alejandro: '''Teraz wasza kolej. ''Spojrzał na Thomasa i Duncana. Strzelił w Duncana który nie zdążył nawet wycelować, za to Thomas zdążył zbiec. 'Duncan: '''No nie... ''Poszedł w stronę planu. Thomas vs Alejandro: Thomas wbiegł gdzieś w krzaki, Alejandro miał nie lada problem, bo było tam sporo krzaków (please). '''Alejandro: '''Wyłaź Thomas. ''Thomas: 'Nie dam się tak łatwo pokonać. Alejandro zaczął sprawdzać wszystkie krzaki. 'Alejandro: '''I tak nie masz szans. ''Kopnął ziemię. 'Alejandro: '''Mam lepszy pomysł. ''Zaczął strzelać w wszystkie krzaki, aż w końcu trafił....Thomasa. 'Thomas: '''Kur**! '''Chris *megafon*: '''Alejandro wygrywa zadanie! Reszta może czuć się zagrożona. '''Alejandro: '''Wiedziałem... Ceremonia ''Wszyscy uczestnicy stawili się na ceremonii. 'Chris: '''Pierwsza wspólna ceremonia, dla jednej osoby ostatnia. Kto to będzie? Cóż.... ''Przyszedł Chef z statuetkami. 'Chris: '''Na pewno nie.... ''Wziął trzy statuetki i rzucił... 'Chris: '''Alejandro, Scott i Zoey. ''Rzuca statuetki. 'Zoey: '''Oh, dziękuje. '''Chris: '''Nie dziękuj. Thomas, Courtney i...Duncan! ''Rzuca statuetki 'Thomas: '''Cool. '''Chris: '''Sierra, jesteś zagrożona bo jesteś wariatką. Jo, jesteś zagrożona bo się ciągle rządzisz. A z planu wypada.... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ''Dramatyczna muzyczka... . . . . . . . . . . . 'Chris: '''Jo! '''Jo: '''Co?!? '''Chris: '''Wiesz gdzie masz stanąć. ''Stanęła na wielkim X'sie. 'Chef: '''Ostatnie słowo? '''Jo: '''Pożałuesz Ale(została wystrzelona)JANDROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ''I poleciała gdzieś daleko. '''Chris: '''W końcu odpadła. Jeśli dzisiaj wam się podobało, to następnym razem będzie jeszcze lepiej! Oglądajcię Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki